BEIB continues to explore and support the numerous research opportunities presented by the in vivo application of nuclear magnetic resonance. Work has focused on three main areas: the design and construction of specialized radio frequency coils, the development of new spin "massaging" techniques and the implementation of echo-planar imaging--a method which aims to produce images in under lOOms. With the realization that NMR may be used to monitor temperature non-invasively (via measurement of water's diffusion constant), a considerable effort has been made to produce dual probes that not only give the NMR signal, but which produce an intense r.f. electric field that generates localized hyperthermia in cancer patients. Accurate monitoring of temperature has been the biggest barrier to the safe implementation of the hyperthermia technique. Coils have also been made for localized spectroscopy on animals and for echo-planar head imaging at 64 MHz. New spin techniques have been implemented. These include: selective noise pulses (devised with the aid of the VAX computer system that the group continues to support), which effectively "scramble" magnetization over a well-defined region and thereby suppress signal; modification of the well-known STEAM and PRESS sequences to obtain proton spectra from 0.5 ml volumes in cat heads; new echo-planar imaging sequences which monitor diffusion and which use asymmetric gradient switching to obtain resolution of under 0.5mm. A large construction project has resulted in the fabrication of a shielded gradient coil system for a two tesla magnet, and the coils are new ready for testing. At the same time, powerful local z-gradient coils, for use with echo-planar and diffusion measurements, have been built and successfully tested. Finally, the writing of a book "Biomedical Magnetic Resonance Technology" has been completed, publication being expected in November, 1989; a sensitive way of monitoring residual Bo gradients following gradient switching has been invented; a novel energy transfer system for rapid gradient switching has been devised (patent applied for), and the in vivo Center's computing system has been further refined and improved.